No Quarter
by BehindMyBlueEyes
Summary: Jackie gets an unexpected surprise in Season 1. Takes place about a month after The Prom. Oh My God An UPDATE!
1. This Can't Be Real

No Quarter

By: Fate's Bitch

Summary: Jackie gets an unexpected surprise in Season 1. Takes place about a month after The Prom. A few things you should know before you read this the episode The Pill never happened, but Jackie did break up with Kelso, and she and Kelso did not get back together at the end of The Prom. Also Hyde already lives with the Formans.

A/N: So I know I should be working on Call Me Lightning, but this just popped in my head and wouldn't leave so I had to get it out. I hope you guys like it, and I promise I will have an update for Call Me Lightning later this week.

PS The title is a Led Zeppelin song.

Chapter 1-This Can't Be Real

Jackie's Room

Jackie looks down.

Jackie: (_to herself_) This isn't real, this can't be real.

She looks down and once again realizes that it is in fact real.

Jackie: I can't do this. I need to talk to someone. Donna!

Jackie grabs her purse and runs out of her house, headed towards the basement. She gets there and opens the door finding Eric dancing.

Eric: Jackie! Knock!

Jackie: Sorry, I didn't know you were going to be doing something so embarrassing. Is Donna here?

Eric: No.

Jackie: (_seriously_) Eric, I need to talk to someone. I can trust you. Can I talk to you?

Eric: Yeah, sure. What happened? (trying to make a joke) Did the mall run out of clogs?

Jackie: (_quietly_) I'm pregnant.

Eric: (_shocked_) You're..you're pregnant?

She nods her sadly, and starts crying. Eric puts his arms around her and hugs her.

Eric: It'll be ok. Somehow it'll be ok.

Jackie nods her head and sobs.

Forman Driveway Two Hours Later

Eric and Donna are playing basketball. Donna throws the ball at him and it hits him in the chest, but he is unfazed.

Donna: Eric, you feeling ok? What's going on?

Eric: I have to tell you something but you cannot tell anyone else, ok?

Donna: Yeah, of course. Now tell me!

Eric: Not here.

Eric grabs her arm and drags her into the Vista Cruiser. Eric tells Donna and a look of shock is on her face.

The Hub Later Two Hours Later

Fez, Jackie, Hyde, Fez, and Kelso are sitting at a table

Fez: And then, in the dream, two of the three Stooges fed me grapes while I played them a beautiful song on my accordion… in the nude.

Hyde: Somehow, the accordion part bothers me more than the nude part.

Fez reaches for some of Jackie's fries. 

Jackie: Fez, stop it!

Fez: What did I do?

Jackie: Look, I just need all the food I can get right now.

Eric starts laughing. Donna comes in.

Donna: Hi. Uh, I have to go to the bathroom, Jackie?

Jackie gets up.

Jackie: Oh my God, Donna, you have never asked me to go to the bathroom with you before! 

Donna: Yeah, it's a big day.

Kelso: Man, she has been acting so weird lately! I'm telling you guys! I'm glad I broke up with her.

Eric: Oh, that's real nice! Why don't you grow up?

The guys look at him like he's nuts.

The Hub Bathroom

Donna: It's true?

Jackie: Yeah, it's true.

Donna: Jackie, you're a sophomore. How could you be so stupid?

Jackie: I'm a sophomore.

Donna: Well, why didn't you use something?

Jackie: I don't know. It just kind of happened. I didn't mean to!

Donna: Jackie this is going to ruin your life!

Jackie: I know, ok. I'm going to get overweight and I'll have to wear flats! I won't even be allowed to cheer!

Donna: Not to mention the baby you'll have to take care of.

Jackie: Donna, what am I going to do? I'm in way over my head.

Donna gives Jackie a comforting hug.

Donna: It'll be ok. What does Kelso have to say about this?

Jackie: I haven't told him.

Donna: You haven't told him? Jackie are you crazy? You have to tell him?

Jackie: No I don't.

Donna: Jackie he deserves to know, he needs to know.

Jackie: No he doesn't.

Donna: (_irritated_) Yes he does.

Jackie: Look Donna you don't understand. Michael doesn't need to know.

Donna: Oh really? Why not?

Jackie: Because it's not his baby.

Donna has a look of shock on her face. They hear a noise from outside. They see the guys at the table and Kelso on the floor.

Jackie: (_looking at Eric_) Well, everyone knows now.

Kelso gets up.

Kelso: Jackie is it true?

Jackie: Yeah, I'm pregnant.

Kelso: I'm sorry! I didn't mean too.

Jackie: You didn't…

Kelso: I know that were not together anymore, and I don't want to get back together, but I do want to be a part of this kid's life.

Jackie: Michael…

Kelso: (_cutting her off_) I'll come over, hang out with him for a bit, and then go home. I'll hang out with him everyday. It'll be great!

Jackie: (_irritated_) Michael you are not going to hang out with my baby!

Kelso: It's my baby too Jackie.

Jackie: No it's not.

Kelso: What do you mean?

Jackie: (_slowly, enunciating each word_) You. Are. Not. The. Father.

Kelso: (_yelling_) Fine!

He sits back down looking kind of sad.

Jackie: I have to go.

Jackie runs out of The Hub.

Fez: Are you ok Kelso?

Kelso: (_excited_) Yeah! Man I'm not going to be a father!

Donna: (_slapping him on the back of the head_) Dillhole!

Eric: Kelso that is a jackass thing to say. Jackie's pregnant. This is a huge deal.

Fez: I wonder who the father is?

Everyone shrugs.

Forman Basement Later That Night

Jackie is sitting in the basement by herself when Hyde walks in.

Hyde: Hey.

Jackie: Hey.

Hyde: How are you?

Jackie: (_snorting sarcastically_) Peachy with a side of keen. And you?

Hyde: It's really true isn't it?

Jackie: Yeah, it's really true.

Hyde: You're sure…?

Jackie: I'm completely 100 sure.

Hyde: I'm sorry.

Jackie: It's ok.

Hyde: What are you going to do?

Jackie: I haven't decided. What do you think I should do?

Hyde: I don't know.

Jackie: You have no opinion at all? Come on Steven, it's your baby too.

A/N: So do you like it? Review please!


	2. Flashback The Prom

A/N: Wow the response to this was so unexpected. I just had this crazy idea and you all seemed to like it, so thanks. You're awesome! I was reading all of the reviews from you guys and realized that script format isn't the best kind of format for this story so the rest of it is going to be straight prose. Thanks so much for everything, and thanks to everyone who reviewed Call Me Lightning.

PS It gets kind of rated M at the end, fair warning!

Chapter 2-The Prom Flashback

Jackie walks to the Forman's front door. She straightens her dress and knocks on the door. After a minute, Red opens the door.

"What are you doing here? I thought tonight was the one night I'd be free of all you kids." He asked her.

"Hi Mr. Forman, I'm just here to pick up Steven."

"Steven? What do you want with him?"

"I'm taking her to the prom." Hyde said, as he walked to the door.

Red goes and sits down in his chair, in the living room. Kitty stands up and goes over to the couple.

"Oh you two are so cute! Let me get a picture." Kitty told them.

"Mrs. Forman, please no." Hyde pleaded.

"Steven let her take the damn picture." Red practically yelled at him.

So Hyde put his arm around Jackie's shoulders as Kitty snapped more than a dozen pictures.

"Alright Mrs. Forman that's enough." Hyde said.

"Alright, you two kids go and have fun at the prom." Kitty told them as the two teenagers slowly made their way outside.

When they were safely outside, Hyde turned to Jackie.

"You look beautiful." He told her honestly.

"You look really handsome Steven."_ He wasn't lying when he said he cleans up good. _

"Whatever."_ I always that she was kind of cute, but damn she's gorgeous in that dress. _

She notices the box in his hand. "Um is that for me?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Forman said it would go with you dress."

"Thank you Steven, it's beautiful. I thought this was going to be a horrible night. Thank you for doing this for me." She told him with complete honesty. Before he can respond she goes over to him and kisses his cheek.

_Ok, that's not supposed to happen. Why is my cheek tingling? _

_Oh he smells good. _

"I have my Dad's Lincoln do you want to drive?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. He's got insurance right? Wait I don't care. Let's go doll."

Jackie smiled at him and the two of them walked to the Lincoln. Hyde opened the passenger door for Jackie and walked to the driver's side.

_Michael never opened the door for me. _

The two of them are sitting awkwardly in the car not saying anything. Jackie turns on the radio to break the silence. Neither one of them say anything the entire way to the prom. When they get to the gym Hyde parks the car and goes and opens the door for Jackie.

"I didn't know you were such a gentleman Steven."

"Don't tell anyone, you'll ruin my reputation."

"I'll take it to the grave." She said in a faux serious tone.

"Good. Ready for the prom?"

"Let's do it." She told him with a smile.

He smirked at her and put his hand on the small of her back, leading her into the gym. Jackie smiled as everyone stared at them as they came in. Hyde, being Hyde, smirked ate the agape expressions on everyone's face. Hyde led Jackie to a table and they sat down.

"So everyone's kinda staring at us." Jackie said.

"Yep." Hyde responded, his Zen firmly intact.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked him.

Hyde was about to respond with absolute negativity, but the pleading look in her eyes won him over.

"Sure." He responded.

She smiled gratefully at him and offered him her hand. He sighed and took it leading her onto the dance floor. They danced awkwardly together for a few minutes, but soon they found a kind of groove.

_At least he's not a total dance spaz like Michael._

_I'm glad I still remember those steps from Mrs. Forman's dancing lessons. _

"I still don't think crap like this qualifies as music." Hyde told her, commenting on the Bee Gees song the DJ was playing.

"Steven, this is great music! You can actually understand what they're saying, and you can dance to it! You can't dance to Led Zeppelin."

"You did not just compare Zeppelin to this."

"Oh I so did."

_She's cute when she's arguing. _

_He's got this intense look in his eyes. That's really hot. Note to self bring up Zeppelin often. _

Hyde was about to respond when a slow song started playing. Jackie stopped moving, unsure of what to do. Hyde, just pulled her to him and they slowly swayed to the music.

_This actually doesn't feel as repulsive as I thought it would_. Hyde thought to himself.

_Why do I feel so safe right now?_ Jackie thought.

Jackie sighed and Hyde unconsciously tightened his arms around her waist and Jackie rested her head against Hyde's chest.

_This is why I always run to Steven when something's wrong. _

The song ended, but neither Jackie nor Hyde made any move to pull apart. After a minute Jackie looked up at Hyde.

"Let's go get our picture taken!" She told him happily.

"More pictures?"

"Please?" She begged him with a pout.

_Damn why does she have to look at me like that? God I just want to kiss that pout away. _

"Alright lead the way."

Jackie squealed and took his arm over to the photographer. The photographer positioned them together. Jackie brushed off Hyde's jacket and turned around and smiled at the camera. Hyde just put on his Zen face and slightly scowled at the camera.

After about an hour Jackie and Hyde were slow dancing. Hyde could tell Jackie wasn't as into this dance as their previous one and he looked at her. She was staring straight at Pam and Kelso dancing.

"You know Jackie, Pam's butt looks really big in that dress." Hyde told her.

"No it doesn't." She responded looking at him with a sad smile.

"Yeah, no it doesn't."

_But she does look cheap, and you look beautiful. _

"Thanks though. Do you mind if we just sit down?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get something to drink."

Jackie nodded and sat down as Hyde walked over to the punch bowl. When he poured two cups Kelso came up to him.

"You took Jackie to the prom? How could you dog me man?" Kelso asked him.

"She cried man! What do you care? You're here with Slutty Barbie anyway."

"She's supposed to be pining after me."

"Well she's not. Get over it!" With that Hyde forgot about his punch and went back over to Jackie.

"You want to get out of here?"

Jackie looked at him surprised but smiling.

"Yeah."

Hyde took her hand and walked with her out of the door. He opened the door for her again and walked over to the driver's side and started the engine. He gunned out of the parking lot as fast as he could.

"So do you want to go home?"

_Please don't want to go home Jacks. _

"No. Can we just go somewhere with no people?"

Hyde tried not to let any x-rated thoughts fill his head at her statement. He just nodded to her and drove to a spot he knew no one would be at. When the Lincoln pulled up to Mount Hump Hyde turned off the engine and faced her.

"You shouldn't let him get to you."

"I know. It's just hard."

He nodded in faux understanding.

"I thought he loved me. How stupid was I? He didn't love me, he never did. He just wanted to have sex with me and I let him. I didn't even want to. Not really! I just thought if I did, then maybe he wouldn't leave me, but he did. I just wanted so badly for someone to love me." She sobbed loudly after her last sentence.

"Jackie, did you really not want to have sex with Kelso?"

Jackie looked at him and just nodded her head.

"Did you really love him?" he asked her seriously.

"Honestly, I don't think so. I think I was just in love with the idea of being in love. I mean we had nothing in common, no interests, no passion. Nothing."

_Well that's good_ Hyde thought to himself.

"Steven can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is there something wrong with me? Do I have cheat on me written on my face? Why aren't I good enough to love?"

Hyde looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"Are you serious? Jacks, there is nothing wrong with you. Kelso's an idiot he couldn't keep it in his pants. It's just who he is. You're beautiful ok, don't let that dumbass get the best of you."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

_Of course I do why do you think I took you to the prom? _

"Shut your pie hole."

"Steven, can I ask you one more thing."

"Sure."

Hyde looked at her with his Zen face, but she completely surprised him when she leaned over and kissed him. Hyde was shocked but after a moment he started kissing her back. After a few minutes they pulled apart gasping for air.

"Jackie what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing Steven?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out of his mouth when she started to kiss and suck on his neck.

_I should stop this. She doesn't want this. This is wrong._ Hyde thought to himself.

Jackie moved her hand down to his crotch and his brain lost all capacity to think clearly.

"Jesus Jackie," he moaned.

Jackie smiled brightly at him and turned to look at him.

"I want you Steven." She told him.

_God damn I never thought I'd hear say this, and damn it I want her too. _

"Jackie are you sure?"

"Yes Steven."

He was about to protest and just drive her home, but he stopped when he heard her next hushed words.

"Please Steven, I need you."

Hyde lost the last bit of self control he had and pulled her into the backseat. He quickly unzipped her dress and pushed it away from her body. He smiled when she was bared to him in her bra and panties. He took a moment to look at her, and brought his mouth down, claiming her lips in a searing kiss. He moved his hands behind her back and unsnapped her bra with one hand, and slowly slid her panties down her legs. He sat up a little and took her underwear off and put them in his back pocket. She looked at him a little confused and he just smirked at her. Then Hyde looked down at her for a minute, and Jackie blushed under his intense gaze. She moved to cover herself, but Hyde grabbed her wrists.

"Don't you dare. You're beautiful." He told her.

He leaned down to kiss her again, and slowly trailed kisses across her jaw, and onto her neck where he whispered in her ear.

"Fucking gorgeous."

Jackie smiled and moved to unbutton his shirt, his jacket already had been thrown into the backseat. Hyde smirked at her and pulled the shirt off over his head, leaving his chest bare to her appreciative eye.

_God his chest is so sexy. _

Tentatively she reached for his zipper and pulled it down and slowly pushed his pants down. She was surprised when his erection sprang from his pants.

"No underwear?"

Hyde smirked again and shook his head no.

_God he's so big, is that all going to fit in me?_

Hyde lowered Jackie back down on the seat and kissed her lips again. He kissed down her neck, down her throat, to her breasts. He licked the area around her nipples until she was panting and he slowly licked and sucked her nipples into her mouth, while he moved one hand down to her wet core. He slid one finger around the slit, and then thrust two fingers into her moaning around her nipple when he found how wet she was. He sucked her other nipple into his mouth, and quickly thrust his fingers into her while rubbing her clit. Jackie was panting loudly and moaning.

"Oh my God, Steven!" she yelled as she came a few minutes later.

_Now that is a sound I wouldn't mind hearing over and over again. _

Jackie looked up at him, a little dazed from her orgasm, and brought her lips to his.

"Steven, please." She begged him.

"Please what doll?" He questioned her with a smirk.

"Please fuck me Steven, I need you inside me."

Hyde almost came at the breathless words she was saying and the lusty look she was giving him. Without hesitation he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly thrust in. He and Jackie both moaned at the contact. Slowly, he thrusted until inch by inch he was fully sheathed inside of her. After a minutes Hyde began to thrust, slowly at first, but he found a faster rhythm while he hit Jackie's g-spot.

"Oh God Steven, please. Harder. Fuck me harder."

Hyde looked at her in awe, but complied with her and thrust into her harder and faster.

"Oh yes Steven, please. Make me cum please." She begged him.

Hyde sucked one of her nipples into her mouth and moved his hand down and rubbed her clit furiously until she came screaming his name. Hyde looked down at her as her orgasm shook her body, he thrusted into her twice more and came with a yell.

"Fuck Jackie."

He laid panting above her, more relaxed he'd ever felt before.

_That beats any circle. _

_God that was incredible, sex with Michael was never that good! _

After about a minute Hyde rolled off of her and pulled his pants up. He handed her her dress and helped her slip it over hear head and zip it up. When they were both fairly presentable he started the car and drove to the Forman's. Neither one of them said a word the entire drive.

_Oh God, I bet know he thinks I'm this huge slut! _

_I bet she hates me for taking advantage of her. _

"Well here we go. I'm going to go to bed. Are you ok to drive home?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Ok, well see you."

"Steven." She called to him as he headed towards the basement.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for the prom and well everything." She said blushing.

"Your welcome." He said with a genuine smile on his face.

Jackie smiled back at him and got into the car and drove home, as Hyde walked to his room in the basement.

A/N: So what do you think? Please leave me a review.


	3. The Cat's Out of the Bag

A/N: So you guys are the greatest people ever, I so mean that. Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter.

Chapter 3- The Cat's Out of the Bag

Jackie is sitting on the couch in the basement, staring at the TV. Hyde is sitting in his chair, not saying anything. They are both thinking about the prom, and more importantly what happened after.

"One of us should say something before this baby is born." Jackie told him, still not looking at him.

"I don't know what to say." Hyde replied to her.

"Neither do I." Jackie practically yelled at him, before Hyde could respond Jackie ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Morning sickness?" He asked.

"Yeah, " she told him. "Still haven't figure out why it's called morning sickness when it lasts all day."

"Jackie…"

"Steven, I'm really tired, and I smell like vomit. Let's just talk later ok?" She begged him.

"Yeah, that's cool." He responded.

_Damn you Steven and your indifference! _

Jackie walked out of the basement, and Hyde sat unmoving in his chair. Ten minutes later the rest of the gang walks into the basement.

"Hyde where'd you run off to?" Eric asked him.

"Just came back here." He responded Zen firmly intact.

"I can't believe Jackie cheated on me." Kelso complained loudly.

_She didn't cheat on you, moron. _

"You two broke up two months ago, dillhole. You were the one who was always cheating." Donna yelled at him.

"That's true." Kelso nodded. "So who do you think is the father?"

"It might be that Cole guy, the offensive lineman. I thought I saw them flirting a few times." Eric said.

_No one better be messing her_, Hyde thought to himself.

"Cole is dating Brittany, you idiot. The only guys she's been around are Eric, Kelso, Hyde, and me." Fez said.

"It's not me!" Eric yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Jackie made it clear it's not mine." Kelso said.

"I wish I could say it was I who created another life with Jackie, but it was not." Fez said sadly.

"Well I guess that leaves Hyde as the father." Eric said laughing.

"Yeah, right, and I'm on the honor roll." Kelso said laughing.

"Why aren't you laughing Hyde?" Fez asked him.

"Because it's not funny you dillholes!" Donna yelled at the guys.

"I'm the father." Hyde said quietly.

"What I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. I thought you just said that you were the father of Jackie's baby." Eric said.

"I did say that Forman."

"Why would you say that Hyde?" Kelso asked him.

"Because it's true. I'm the father."

"What the hell?" Donna yelled.

"Hyde you knocked up the devil?" Eric asked him.

Hyde looked at him annoyed, and reached over and punched Eric's arm.

"Don't say that." Hyde said menacingly at Eric.

"Ok." Eric agreed quickly rubbing his arm.

"Hyde how could you do this to me? You're supposed to be my friend. First you take her to the prom, then you have sex with her, and you get her pregnant." Kelso asked him angrily.

"It just happened man." Hyde told him.

"It just happened? It just happened?" Kelso yelled.

Before Hyde could respond Kelso punched him, hitting Hyde in the jaw.

"What the hell was that for Kelso?" Hyde asked him.

"It just happened." He responded quietly.

Hyde growled at Kelso and tackled him. He punched him in the ribs, the kidneys, and the face. Occasionally Kelso got a punch in, but he was limited in his mobility, due to the fact that he was pinned underneath Hyde.

"She wasn't your girl man. You treated her like shit, and she dumped you. She moved on. This has nothing to do with you." He told him.

Hyde stopped punching Kelso and looked at him in the face.

"This is about Jackie and me. I did this to her. I ruined her life."

Hyde got off of Kelso and started pacing frantically.

"This is all my fault. This isn't supposed to happen." He said to no one in particular.

"If I was going to knock up some girl, it was supposed to be some slut like Pam Macey, and live in a trailer with her for the rest of our lives. It wasn't supposed to be Jackie. She has a future, and she's way too good for me."

The entire gang looked surprised at Hyde's confession.

"Look Hyde, this isn't all your fault. She was an active and willing participant too." Donna reminded him.

"And you are good enough for her man." Eric told him.

"I know, but I shouldn't have let it happen. God damn it." Hyde yelled and punched the wall.

"Look, Hyde this will be ok, but right now you need to figure out if Jackie's even going to keep the baby." Eric tried to reason with him.

_Keeping it? Of course she's keeping it. She isn't getting rid of my baby. _

"Yeah, I'll do that." Hyde said.

Without another word Hyde walked out of the basement headed toward the Burkhart mansion.

"I can't believe Hyde and Jackie got together, and made a baby!" Eric yelled.

"Why can't you believe it? The sexual tension between them has been boiling for a long time. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." Fez said.

"Fez, eww. Keep Jackie and Hyde sex thoughts to yourself, ok." Eric told him.

"Fine." Fez said with a sigh.

"Guys, can someone get me some ice?" Kelso asked.

Hyde walked along the streets thinking to himself.

_I can't let Jackie do anything to this baby, I can't. Oh my God, I want this baby. I want to keep the baby that I created with Jackie Burkhart, a unicorn loving, ABBA worshipping, cheerleader, that's beautiful, but insecure, and why am I thinking about her like this? _

"Oh shit!" Hyde yelled to himself.

_I've got a thing for Jackie. I have a thing for Jackie. Who put something in my stash? _

Hyde turned his head and found himself in front of Jackie's house.

"Alright let's do this." Hyde told himself.

He climbed his way up until he was in front of her bedroom window. He knocked softly and Jackie opened the window for him.

"I have a door you know." She told him.

"I know, but this was fun." He told her with a smirk. "Look Jackie we need to talk about this."

"I know." She told him, looking at the floor.

"What do you want to do?" Hyde asked her.

"Well, I guess I have three options. I can keep it and raise it, I can give it up for adoption, or I can…" she trailed off, not finishing her final thought.

"You're not doing that." Hyde told her.

"Really? Because the last time I checked it was my body and my choice. You have ignored me for the last month, why should you get any say in what I do?" she yelled to him.

"Damn it Jackie you are not killing our baby." Hyde yelled back at her.

Jackie's anger melted at Hyde's statement.

_He thinks it's our baby, and he wants me to keep it. _

"Ok, I don't think I could do that anyway." She told him.

"Good."

"But what about adoption? It's not completely out of the question. There's got to be some couple out there that'd make good parents, better than two teenagers that barely stand each other."

_That's not true_. Hyde thought to himself.

"That's not true." He told her.

_It isn't? God Steven, I've wanted to hear you say that for so long. _

"Isn't it?" She questioned him.

"No Jackie, I don't know what's between us, but you know we are far past barely standing each other."

"Then what are we? Because I'd really like to know."

"I don't know."

Jackie looked at him angry.

"You don't know? Then why did you take me to the prom? Why were you so nice to me the whole night? Why did you leave with me? Why did you have sex with me? And why haven't you said more than two words to me since prom night?"

"I don't know ok. You were crying over not going to the prom, and I hated seeing you cry."

Jackie smile a little at his words. _He didn't like seeing me cry._

"I know you weren't having a good time at the prom, so we left. Then I drove us to Mount Hump and you kissed me. You looked so beautiful in your dress, and you were so hot, I just lost it, ok? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. And I haven't talked to you since then because I was ashamed of myself because I knew you didn't really want that, and I took advantage of you."

_He thinks he took advantage of me? _

"I think this is the most we've ever said to each other." She joked.

"Whatever." He said with a little smile on his lips.

"So I think I want to keep this baby." She told him.

_I really want this baby Steven. I want to be a mom, I want someone to love and someone to love me. _

"Ok, we can do this."

_Thank God, I want you to keep this baby Jacks. I'll be a good father, I promise. _

"So now what do we do?" She asked him in a small voice.

"I'm not opposed to doing it." He told her with a smirk on his face.

"Steven! Don't you think we've done it enough?"

"You can never do it to much, it's not like we have to worry about you getting pregnant."

"True."

"So was that a yes?"

_He's joking, that's a good thing right? _

"Steven, can I ask you something?"

_Oh shit, this is how it all started. _

"Sure doll."

"What are we?"

"I don't know."

She opened her mouth but closed it, then opened her mouth to speak again.

"What do you want us to be?" She asked him looking him straight in the eye.

_God her eyes are beautiful. What is it about this girl? _

"I want to raise our baby together." He told her honestly.

"Really? Do you want more from us?"

"Do you?"

_I want to be with you, and I want you to be with me. _She thought to herself.

"Yes." She told him in a small voice.

_She wants to be with me. Holy hell she wants to be with me!_

"I'm not going to be good at this," he told her honestly.

"I know, but we have to try. I want to try."

_So do I Jacks. _

Jackie smiled at Hyde and threw her arms around her neck. Hyde wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She instinctively rested her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. Hyde held her close to him and deeply breathed in the faint trace of her shampoo.

"I'm happy Steven. I'm happy we're doing this." She whispered, unsure of whether he heard her or not.

"So am I Jacks." He whispered back to her.

A/N: So what do you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Please leave me a review!


	4. Telling the Parentals

A/N: So you guys are the greatest people in the entire world. Your reviews are the best. I really should be studying for my World Lit test, or writing one of my two papers, but I wanted to do this instead. I hope you guys like it, and I hope it's not too OOC for you.

Chapter 4-Telling the Parentals

Hyde is sitting in his chair, and Jackie is sitting on the far end of the couch by him. Eric and Donna are also sitting on the couch, and Fez is sitting in the lawn chair. They are watching TV and sitting in awkward silence. After about ten minutes Kelso comes into the basement.

"Oh my God Michael what happened to your face?" Jackie asked him.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?" Kelso responded angrily.

Jackie looked at him confused, and then realization took over her.

"What happened to him, Steven?" She asked him.

"He hit me, I hit him." Hyde responded, Zen firmly intact.

"What?" Jackie yelled. "What the hell were you two fighting about?"

"I'll give you one guess." Eric responded with his usual sarcasm.

"You told them." Jackie said pointedly to Hyde.

Hyde looked at her, his sunglasses making his anger and surprised hurt.

"Yeah I told them." He responded.

_What are you ashamed now Jackie? _

_I thought we could tell them together Steven. God, I look like a slut now. _

"How could you do this to me Jackie?" Kelso asked her.

"Kelso what the hell?" Donna yelled at him.

"Kelso quit being an idiot." Fez told him. "This is not about you."

_How could I do this to you?_ Jackie thought to herself.

"How could I do this to you? How could you do everything you did to me Michael Kelso? You made out with Pam Macey, then you fucked Pam Macey, and took her to the prom to rub my nose in it. I don't owe you anything. I went to the prom with Steven because I like Steven, and everything that happened afterwards is none of your business! So don't you dare go whining around acting hurt, like you're the victim, because you're not!"

"Well, damn Jackie. I loved you." Kelso yelled in his angry way.

"No you didn't!" Hyde and Jackie yelled back at him. The new couple turned and looked at each other. Jackie gave Hyde a small smile.

"If you did, you wouldn't have cheated on her, or took advantage of her, or called her after you had sex." Hyde told him while he counted off the things that Kelso had done wrong.

"That's right you didn't call me." Jackie yelled at him accusingly.

"That's because he was going to break up with you." Hyde told her.

"What?" She yelled at Kelso.

"You slept with Hyde and got pregnant." Kelso sputtered.

"You treated me like dirt!" Jackie yelled, hormones raging. She walked over to Kelso and kicked his shin.

"Ow, damn Jackie. I'm sorry ok. I won't give you anymore crap, ok?" Kelso said.

"Good." She said smiling.

"Jackie what are you going to tell your parents?" Donna asked her.

"I don't know, they're out of town. I'll deal with that later." She responded.

"Hyde what are you going to tell the Formans?" Fez asked.

"I don't know." He said, Zen firmly intact.

_Red's going to kill me, or throw me out of the house. How am I going to help Jackie if I'm homeless? _

"Don't worry Hyde, but you should tell them before someone else does. Trust me Red will find out." Eric said.

Unknown to everyone Red had walked down the stairs, hearing the last part of Eric's sentence.

"I'll find out what?" Red asked.

"I have to walk Donna home." Eric said quickly.

"I have homework." Kelso said.

"I have to…learn English." Fez told.

Eric, Donna, Fez, and Kelso all left the basement quickly.

"Hi Mr. Forman. How's the car?" Jackie asked him.

"Doing good. Did you change your mind about the Mustang?" he asked her.

She shakes her head no.

"What were you kids yammering about?" Red asked.

"Um, Steven and I need to talk to you and Mrs. Forman." She told him.

"Ok, let's go, we don't have all day." He told them, ushering the teenagers up the stairs.

"Hello Jackie." Kitty said.

"Hi Mrs. Forman." She responded.

"Kitty these two need to talk to us about something." Red told her.

"Oh, about what?" Kitty asked.

"Maybe you should have some wine, Mrs. Forman." Hyde told her.

Kitty laughed her trademark laugh, but also got a bottle and poured herself a glass.

"Now what do you want to talk to us about?" Kitty asked.

"Um, so you remember when Steven took me to the prom?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, you two looked so cute." Kitty said.

"I was not cute." Hyde firmly stated.

"Anyway, we left early and we…This is embarrassing." Jackie continued.

"Well, we…crap." Hyde tried to finish for her, but couldn't form the words.

"Good God, are you trying to tell us that you two had sex?" Red asked.

Jackie blushed and she and Hyde nodded their heads.

"Steven! Jackie! No, this is ok. Your bodies are going through a lot of changers, and I am happy that you two came to us for all your questions." Kitty responded.

"Actually that's not what we need to talk to you about." Hyde told her.

"Oh, then what do you want to talk about?" Kitty asked him.

"We, um…Jackie's pregnant." Hyde finally confessed.

"What?" Kitty asked. "How could you?"

"Dumbass." Red yelled.

Hyde sat saying nothing and nodding his head.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Red asked them.

"We're going to raise our baby." Jackie told them firmly.

"And how are you going to do that?" Kitty asked them.

"I don't know." Jackie responded.

"Jackie, what have your parents said about this?" Red asked her.

"They're not home, I'll tell them when they get back from the Bahamas." She told them.

"You tow kids have gotten yourselves into a lot of trouble. Do you have any idea how hard this is going to be?" Red asked them.

They both shook their heads.

"Look, I understand that things get out of hand, but you should have thought about the consequences." Red told them.

"But," he continued, "we'll be here to help you."

"Really?" Jackie and Hyde asked in unison.

"Of course we will, you're part of this family Steven, you too Jackie." Kitty told them.

Jackie looks at Kitty, softly crying.

"Thank you Mrs. Forman. Thank you Mr. Forman." She told them.

She went up to them and gave them big hugs.

"Thank you, so much. Hyde told them honestly.

"You're welcome honey." Kitty told him.

"Now, let's get you some milk, mommy." Kitty told Jackie.

Kitty took Jackie's arm and led her to the refrigerator. Hyde sat at the kitchen table with Red.

"I'm sorry I let you down Red."

"You didn't Steven, you're taking responsibility like a man. I'm proud of you for that." Red told him honestly.

Hyde looked at him and nodded.

The week passed by quickly for the gang, and they found themselves sitting in the basement Friday watching an episode of I Dream of Jeannie.

"Hyde where's your worse half?" Eric asked.

"I don't know." He answered, his eyes never leaving the TV.

"Didn't her parents come home? Maybe she's talking to them." Donna offered.

"Maybe." Hyde responded monotone.

_I hope not, I should be there with her when she does that, but then again her father's on the city council, he could throw me in prison or something. _

Jackie came into the basement crying her eyes out, but not saying anything.

"Jackie what's wrong?" Donna asked her.

Jackie just sobbed louder and went to Hyde, crying on his shoulder. After about ten minutes of sobbing Jackie had calmed down enough to talk.

"I told my parents about the baby." She said.

"Jackie, I thought we agreed we would tell them together." Hyde told her.

"I know, but it kind of slipped out, and they were really mad, and they started yelling, and…"

"And what?" Donna asked.

"And they kicked me out." Jackie said, crying again.

Everyone looked at her shocked, and appalled.

"They did what?" Hyde asked angrily.

"They're disowning me!"

"I'm sorry Jackie, I'm sorry." Hyde told her.

He took her arm and led her upstairs to the kitchen where Mrs. Forman was cooking.

"Mrs. Forman we need to talk." Hyde said.

A/N: So what do you think? Please leave me a review. Thanks, you're the best!


	5. Bringing It Back Home

A/N: Oh my God, the response to this was so unexpected. I'm so happy you guys like this story. Thank you so much. I hope you like this next chapter.

PS. Some reviewers have asked me if Jackie is really pregnant or if this is just a scare, Jackie really is pregnant.

Chapter 5-Bringing it Back Home

"What is it Steven?" Kitty asked him.

"Jackie told her parents about the baby and they kicked her out." Hyde told her.

"They did what? What kind of parents do that to their only child?" Kitty asked. "Come here Jackie." She said and wrapped her arms around her. Jackie smiled and started to tear up again.

"What am I going to do Mrs. Forman? I have no money, no place to live, how can I raise a baby like this?" She asked and started crying again.

Hyde stood behind Jackie rubbing circles on her back, unsure of what else to do.

"Don't you worry sweetie, everything will be ok. I'll talk to Mr. Forman and we'll see if we can get everything straightened out. Ok?" Kitty asked.

Jackie smiled and nodded her head.

"Good, now why don't you eat a few cookies, and Steven get her a glass of milk." She ordered.

Hyde and Jackie both nodded, and Kitty left the room in search of Red. Hyde poured Jackie a glass of milk and sat down at the table with her.

"Thank you Steven." She told him.

"You're welcome."

"Do you think Mrs. Forman was right? Is everything going to be ok?"

"Yeah, everything's going to be ok." He told her.

He looked down at his hand and noticed he was holding Jackie's hand and brushing his thumb against her knuckles.

_When did I do that?_ He thought.

Before Hyde could contemplate why he was holding her hand and gently stroking her knuckles, while Kitty led Red into the kitchen.

"Jackie. Steven. We need to talk." He told them in his gruff voice.

The two teens nodded their heads.

"Steven, we love you, you know that. You two have gotten yourselves into a bas situation, you know that, but we want to help you as much as we can." Kitty said.

"I don't understand." Jackie said a little confused.

"You can live here." Red grudgingly said.

"Really? Are you serious?" Jackie asked.

"Yes sweetie." Kitty reassured her.

"Thank you so much." Jackie said excitedly. She ran over to Kitty and Red and gave them a big hug.

"Steven is there anything you want to say?" Kitty asked.

"Thank you a lot, but umm…" he stammered.

"She's staying in your room." Red told him.

Both Jackie's and Hyde's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, you heard me. You're going to put up with all of that pregnancy crap. I don't want to hear any complaining from you either." Red barked at them.

"Yes sir." They both nodded.

"Good. Now go to your room." He told them.

Jackie and Hyde leapt up and ran down the stairs to the basement. Eric, Donna, Fez, and Kelso stared at them as they reached the bottom. Hyde sat in his chair, and Jackie kind of looked around noticing there were no seats. Hyde noticed her predicament and pulled her into his lap.

_Oh Steven, this is nice. _

_I really just did that. _

"Why were you guys running like crazy?" Donna asked them.

"Red." They said at the same time.

"Oh, so what did my mom say about the living situation?" Eric asked.

"I'm going to live with Steven in his room." Jackie said smiling.

"What?" Everyone questioned.

"I guess they figured that since I already got her pregnant I can't do anything worse." Hyde said smirking.

"Steven!" Jackie screeched, slapping his shoulder.

Hyde smirked at her.

"Steven, can you take me to my house to get my stuff? Please?" She said giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." He told her.

"Thank you. You're the best. Let's go."

"Now? Charlie's Angels is on."

"My parents aren't home now, it's the perfect time."

"Fine."

Hyde took Jackie's hand and led her out of the basement.

"I can't believe I have to live with the devil." Eric whined.

"God Eric get over it." Donna told him.

In Jackie's old bedroom she and Hyde packed up her clothes.

Hyde picked up a red lace teddy.

_Now this is something nice. _He thought to himself.

"Hey Jacks, are you going to wear this anytime soon?"

"Maybe." She responded smirking at him.

"Serious?"

"No." She said with a giggle.

Hyde looked at her giggling at him, and pounced on her, tackling her onto her bed. He tickled her sides until Jackie was thrashing underneath him and couldn't breathe.

"Steven, Steven, stop! I can't breathe!" She screeched.

Hyde reluctantly stopped tickling her, but stayed on top of her.

"Now what have we learned?" He asked her.

"Don't giggle at you." She said in a serious tone.

"And?"

"And don't tempt you with sexy lingerie."

"Good."

Neither one of them said anything for a few minutes, and Hyde's body finally realized the position he was in with Jackie. Jackie thrusted her hips up onto Hyde, causing him to groan.

"God Jackie." Hyde moaned as she thrusted up against him again.

"Steven," She said in a lusty voice.

Hyde didn't say anything but he crashed his lips down onto hers, claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart gasping for air.

"Steven," Jackie started to say.

"Yeah, I know." He said, rolling off of her.

_Take it slow man, you're probably scaring her. _

"I just meant, I'd really like to get my stuff before my parents get here, but maybe when we get back to the basement we could, uh continue…" She questioned.

_Really?_

"Hell yeah," He said excitedly.

Jackie giggled again, but quickly stopped herself. She grabbed more clothes and put them in a bag. Hyde noticed an envelope on her dresser.

"Hey Jacks." He called to her.

"Yeah."

"Here. It was on your dresser."

Jackie took the envelope and pulled out a letter, reading it to herself.

"It's from my mom. She says she's disappointed in me, and if I was going to get pregnant it should have been from some rich guy's son with a large inheritance. Bitch!"

"I'm sorry doll."

"It's not your fault. I'm just going to throw this away." She walked over to the trash can in her room, and a check fell out of the envelope.

"Jackie. Look." Hyde said pointing to the check.

Jackie slowly picked it up.

"Oh my God. Oh my God."

"What?" Hyde asked her.

"Twenty thousand dollars."

"Whoa! That'll buy a really big bag of…diapers." Hyde finished when Jackie glared at him.

"Steven, this is from my mom, do you think I should take it?"

"Normally I would say no, but this time yeah, I think you should. We could give some to the Formans, and have enough to get stuff for the baby."

"Yeah, ok. But I still feel funny taking this." She told him.

"Want me to make you feel better?" Hyde smirked at her.

Jackie smacked his arm playfully.

"Steven, let's go home."

"Yes dear." He responded smiling.

A/N: Well how was that for a chapter, I hope everyone wasn't too OOC for you. Please leave me a review, they're the best.


	6. Knight In a Led Zeppelin TShirt

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm so happy you like this story. I wanted to get this chapter out earlier, but reality wouldn't let me. I hope you guys like this chapter.

PS About a week has passed in the story since the last chapter.

Chapter 6-Knight in a Led Zeppelin T-Shirt

Jackie is sitting on the porch with Donna talking about the card from her mom.

"God your mom's a bitch Jackie, but what'd you do with the money?" Donna asked her.

"Well I was really confused about taking it, but Steven and I both agreed it was for the best. We gave Mr. and Mrs. Forman a quarter of it, and we're going to save the rest to get stuff for the baby."

"Wow. How'd Red react to that?"

"Well you know how is. He didn't want to take it, so we just left it on the counter and went to the basement. When we came back upstairs, it was gone."

"Hmm. So what's it like living with Hyde?"

Jackie got a smile on her face and a dreamy look on her eyes.

"It's amazing Donna. Steven is so sweet, and God Donna!" She giggled.

"Eww Jackie. I don't want to know about your sex life." Donna said disgusted.

"Umm, actually Donna…"

"What it's not good?" Donna said sarcastically.

"Umm, we haven't done it, except prom of course."

"Wow. Really? Why not?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about me and Steven's sex life?" Jackie teased Donna.

"You're going to tell me anyway."

"True. I don't know why we haven't. I mean we have once obviously I mean look at our situation. We've done some stuff, mostly kissing and a little touching, but we haven't gotten past second base."

"Wow, but I mean is that such a bad thing?"

"Donna these hormones are making crazy, at night when Steven and I go to sleep I just want to rip his clothes off and jump him."

"And now we're back to eww territory."

"Sorry."

"It's cool. So how bad is being pregnant?"

"It's not so bad yet. Morning sickness that lasts all day is the major draw back and my feet and back hurt."

"But you've got those big boobs now."

"I know, I feel like I'm going to fall over."

The two girls laughed and Eric and Hyde came out onto the porch.

"What's so funny?" Eric asked.

"Nothing," the girls responded in unison.

"Ok, let's just go to school, ok?"

Everyone nodded and Eric and Donna got into the front seat of the Vista Cruiser and Hyde and Jackie got into the backseat. They drove to Point Place High without speaking, and the sounds of The Doors on Eric's radio. Eric parked his car in the parking lot and the teens walked into the school. Jackie turned away from her friends, and walked to her locker on the sophomore hall. She hung up her book bag and jacket on the small hooks and pulled out her books for her first two classes. Unaware to her, she had gathered looks and whispers from the people in the hall.

Pam Macey smirked to her friends and walked up to Jackie.

"Hi Jackie. How are you?" Pam asked.

"I'm fine."

"How's your little baby doing?"

"My baby is fine Pam. What do you want?"

"I was just curious how you were going to raise a baby when your parents kicked you out."

"I have ways." Jackie responded.

"Well what did the father say? Oh yeah, you don't know who the father is." Pam countered and started laughing.

"Shut up Pam, you're the biggest slut in this school, you have no right to judge me, and if I wasn't pregnant I'd kick your ass." Jackie practically growled at Pam.

Pam stood there not saying anything, and Jackie quickly walked into the bathroom. She went into a stall and sat down and started crying.

_Damn hormones, and damn big blonde whores. _

After a few minutes Jackie had calmed herself and walked to class. She went from class to class feeling like a zombie, and trying not to notice everyone's stares and whispers about her. The bell rang that ended fourth period.

_Finally, now I can see my friends. I need you Steven. _

Jackie gathered up her books and practically ran to the cafeteria. She didn't pay attention to where she was, and ran into the hard body of Cole Harrison.

"Hey Jackie."

"Hi Cole. Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's ok Jackie. I kind of wanted to talk to you. You know there are lots of rumors floating around school."

"Let me guess, I'm pregnant and don't know who the father is and I'm homeless because my parents kicked me out. Is that all?"

"Yeah, is it true?"

Jackie looked at him like he was crazy. "That's none of your business."

Jackie tried to walk away but Cole grabbed her arm and pushed her against a wall.

"Look you little slut, I was trying to be nice to you. The whole school knows about you."

"Let go of me!" Jackie yelled.

"I don't think so, I was being so polite and you were a bitch. Now you're going to apologize and I can think of a great way to apologize." He told her as he grinded his lower body into her.

"Eww! Get off of me!"

"Come on I'm just getting what you've given up before."

By this point Jackie was crying and begging to be let go. Cole moved his head lower to kiss her, but was thrown backwards onto the floor.

"Stay away from her." Hyde growled at him and kicked Cole's stomach.

"God Hyde, I was trying to get some. She was liking it."

"Oh no." Hyde told him.

Hyde pulled his arm back and punched Cole in the face. Cole punched Hyde and Hyde tackled him. He punched his face a few times and punched his ribs and kidneys. Hyde got up and went to Jackie.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

She nodded her head, stunned.

"What's the big deal Hyde?" Cole said.

_I've given this idiot two black eyes and a split lip and he can't keep his mouth shut. _

"You will not ever come near her ever again. If I see you trying to hurt **my** girl or **my** baby again, I'll make you wish you were dead." Hyde told him in a voice that made Jackie shiver.

"Your girl? Your baby?" Cole asked dumbly.

"Yep his girl and baby." Jackie confirmed happily.

Cole looked shocked by quickly ran away.

Hyde turned back to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok. Steven you beat the crap out of him."

"He tried to hurt you and the baby."

"Oh Steven, you were protecting me and the baby. You love me and us."

"Jackie I wouldn't go that far."

_Not yet anyway. Shut up brain!_

"You were my knight in shining armor." She told him smiling.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, well except the armor part. You're my knight in a Led Zeppelin t-shirt."

Hyde chuckled at her correction.

"Whatever you say doll."

He put his arm around her shoulders and they started walking towards the cafeteria together.

"You know that moron is going to tell the whole school about us." Hyde told her, Zen in tact.

"Good. Now all these sluts will know you're mine."

Hyde grinned at her.

"Steven?"

"Yeah doll?"

She pulled him to her and kissed him hard. After a few minutes she pulled away and he was a little dazed.

"Thank you." She told him.

"Anything for you doll." He told her sincerely.

A/N: So what'd you guys think? I'll take all thoughts, criticisms, and comments. Thanks for reading!


	7. The Next Step and a Trip to the Doctor

A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm not sure if everything in this chapter really goes along with doctor visits but I've never been pregnant so creative license is definitely in effect.

Ch. 7- The Next Step and a Trip to the Doctor

Jackie sat at the Forman kitchen table with Hyde eating a sandwich.

"Jackie, are you hungry?" Hyde asked her, smirking.

"Shut up Steven. You're baby is hungry all the time. I can't help it." She responded to him.

"Whatever you say." He responded chuckling.

Kitty came into the kitchen and notices Jackie scowling at Hyde.

"Jackie dear is something the matter?" Kitty asked her.

"Steven is making fun of me for eating. He doesn't understand that it's his baby making me hungry."

"Steven how could you?" Kitty asked him.

"I wasn't… I mean…Crap." He responded.

"Steven, Jackie's body is going through some difficult things right now. Her hormones are all out of whack, her body gets strange cravings, her uterus.."

"Ok that's enough." Hyde interrupted her.

"Oh. Jackie how far along are you now?" Kitty asked her.

"Um, prom was three months ago, so three months."

"What did the doctor tell you at your last check up?" Kitty asked her.

"Um, what check up?" Hyde and Jackie asked at the same time.

"You haven't your three month check up?"

"No." Jackie responded.

"Who is your doctor?"

"I don't have one."

"You haven't been to a doctor?" Kitty questioned, a little crazed.

"Uh, no." Jackie told her.

"Well that just won't due." Kitty told her, and walked over to the phone.

"Steven, what is she doing?" Jackie asked Hyde.

"I have no idea." He told her.

Kitty hung up the phone and walked over to the table.

"Jackie, I made you an appointment for tomorrow at four o'clock."

"Ok, thanks Mrs. Forman."

"You're welcome."

She smiled and walked out of the room.

"Steven, will you come with me to the doctor?"

"Why?"

"Because you should support me! You're the one who got me pregnant!"

"Ok, I'll go." He said holding his hands up in protest.

"Good." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and they walked down to the basement.

_She's going to be the death of me. _

Eric, Donna, Fez, and Kelso were sitting in the basement watching I Dream of Jeannie.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Jackie asked the rest of the gang.

"Shh! Jeannie is dancing to a snake charmer." Kelso told her seriously.

"Oh, I wish I had a woman who would dance like that when I played me pipe." Fez said.

"You have a snake charmer pipe Fez?" Eric asked him.

"No." Fez responded.

"I've got a pipe though." Hyde said smirking.

"I like Hyde's idea." Donna said. "I can't watch this show anymore."

"Good. Everyone in the circle." Hyde commanded.

Hyde went to his room to get his stash and pipe. He walked back into the main room, and looked at Jackie in his chair.

"Oh no." He said.

"Steven what are you doing?" Jackie asked him.

Hyde picked her up and carried her into their room and closed the door.

"Steven!" She yelled through the door.

"It's not good for the baby." He told her in a condescending way.

"Fine!"

"Why didn't anyone do that a year and a half ago?" Eric asked him.

Hyde shrugged his shoulders and packed a bowl in his pipe. He lit it, took two hits, and passed the pipe to Eric.

"I have to go to the doctor with Jackie tomorrow. I got her pregnant, isn't my job kind of done until it's born?" Hyde asked.

"No you dill hole!" Donna yelled. "You're supposed to hold her hair back when she pukes, get her food when she has weird cravings, go to doctor appointments with her, and hold her hand when she's in labor." She stopped and looked at the finger she was pointing at Hyde with.

"Wow, look at my finger. Has it always been this big?" She asked no one in particular.

Kelso is laughing silently. "Hyde do you have any idea what is going to happen? When she gives birth it's not going to be pretty." He said in a serious tone.

"Oh Kelso women were born with the ability to give birth. Their bodies can handle it. Jackie is going to be so beautiful with her pregnant belly and swollen feet. I can see it and it is glorious." Fez said dramatically.

"You crazy foreign freak." Eric said looking at Fez strangely.

After everyone had gone home and the Formans had their family dinner, Jackie and Hyde were laying on Hyde's cot in the basement.

"I think we're going to need a bigger bed." Jackie said.

"What are you talking about? We've got plenty of room." Hyde responded.

"Steven, the cot is small, and I'm going to keep getting bigger and bigger! I can barely fit into my clothes, I'm down to my skirts with elastic in the waist. I'm a fat horrible girl Steven." Jackie started sobbing and Hyde looked at her like she was crazy.

"Jackie, no you're not. You're beautiful and you're not a bad person, you're hormonal."

"You think I look ok?" She asked him quietly.

"Of course."

"Ok, I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Ok."

Jackie walked over to the dresser and pulled out her nightgown. She put it on over her head but it wouldn't fit across her stomach.

"Steven, my nightgown doesn't fit anymore." She said with a sad look on her face.

"Just wear one of my shirts." Hyde offered.

"Really? Ok!" She said excitedly.

She bent over to Hyde's bottom drawer and rummaged around until she found a worn Doors shirt and put it on and took off her bra. She turned around and Hyde's jaw dropped.

"Do I look that bad?" Jackie asked him almost crying.

_That bad? Are you kidding me?_ Hyde thought.

"You look amazing." He told her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her hard and kissed across her neck to her ear. "You're so sexy."

"Oh Steven," she moaned happily.

Hyde grinned and kissed her mouth again, slipping his tongue inside her mouth, moaning when her tongue started dancing with his. Hyde moved a hand from her waist under her shirt and on her breast.

"Steven." Jackie moaned again, and Hyde moved to suck on her neck once again. Hyde started to move his other hand across her soft stomach onto the top of her panties.

""Steven."

_I knew that was too good to be true. You're killing me doll. _

Hyde reluctantly pulled his hands away from Jackie and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled back and looked at her confused look on her face.

"What?" he asked her.

"You…you stopped! Why did you stop?" she asked him.

_You didn't want me to? _

"You didn't want me to?" he asked her.

"No! These hormones are driving me crazy Steven! You can't do that and stop you…you…tease!"

_She's cute when she's all flustered. No not cute, hot. _Hyde mentally corrected himself.

"Did you want something then baby?" Hyde taunted her.

"Steven," Jackie said warningly.

"Yes?" He asked with faux innocence.

Jackie stared at him with a mix of lust and anger on her face. She didn't say anything, but used all her strength and pushed him down onto the bed and quickly straddled him.

_Holy shit where did this girl come from? _

"God Jackie." Hyde moaned when she grinded down on him and sucked on his neck.

Jackie smirked up at him and kissed him hard. Hyde moaned and flipped them over so he was on top.

"Steven, please. I need you so bad baby." She begged him.

Hyde nodded and stripped her. He quickly discarded his jeans and slowly thrust into her.

Two hours later Hyde wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist and they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next day, Hyde and Jackie were sitting in the doctor's office. Jackie had a gown on and Hyde was sitting with her on the seat.

"How long is this doctor going to take? I've got things to do!" Jackie screeched impatiently.

Hyde chuckled at her. "He's going to make sure you stay in here as long as you can so he can charge you as much money as possible. It's a big…"

"Conspiracy, I know honey."

_Honey? Well there are worse things. _Hyde thought to himself.

"Are you two looking for me?" a woman in her early thirty's asked.

"Are you my doctor?" Jackie asked in disbelief.

"Yep that's me. I'm Dr. Patton." the woman answered.

"I'm Jackie, and this is Hyde. Let's just get this over with." Jackie grumbled.

"Good. Now Jackie, lift up the gown and let me look at your stomach."

Jackie did as she was told, and the doctor felt her belly.

"You're three months along, is that correct?" Dr. Patton asked her.

Jackie nodded.

"Ok, everything feels normal. Let's listen to the baby."

"How are you going to listen to the baby?" Hyde questioned in disbelief.

Dr. Patton took her stethoscope and put it on Jackie's stomach.

"Ok, now take a deep breath." She instructed Jackie.

Jackie did, and repeated every time the doctor told her.

"Ok, every thing seems fine. The baby has a strong heartbeat. Jackie, I'm a little concerned about your weight though. You haven't gained very much and in this stage of pregnancy you should be heavier than you are. Don't do anything too stressful and eat more ok?"

Jackie nodded.

"But everything's ok with the baby and Jackie right?" Hyde asked her.

"Yes, Hyde. Everything is fine." the doctor reassured him.

"Good." Hyde said.

"Do you want to hear the baby?" Dr. Patton asked him.

"What"? Um, I don't know…"

"Steven listen to the baby!" Jackie commanded.

Hyde nodded and grabbed the stethoscope. Dr. Patton put it on the lower side of Jackie's belly and Hyde heard a soft thumping noise.

Thump, thump, thump.

"Holy crap." Hyde exclaimed.

_That's our baby. We really have a baby. _Hyde thought to himself.

"Steven, I want to listen." Jackie pouted.

Hyde gave Jackie the stethoscope and Jackie listened to the baby's heartbeat.

Thump, thump, thump.

_Oh my gosh. Oh baby, you're healthy and you're so perfect. I love you. _Jackie thought to herself.

"Alright Jackie, I'd say you're going to be due around December 21. Normally I'd make an appointment with you after your second trimester, but because you're underweight and so young I want to see you in six weeks ok?"

Jackie and Hyde nodded their heads.

"You two have a good day." Dr. Patton told them and exited the exam room.

Jackie got dressed quickly and turned to Hyde.

"Let's get out of here. I want to take a shower after that horrible gown was touching me for so long." She complained.

_That's the Jackie I know. _

"Let's go doll."

A/N: So what did you think? Please review. They're the greatest things ever. Thanks for reading!


	8. Sudden Realization

A/N: Hey everybody. Sorry about not updating sooner, between work, school, and the family holiday thing, things got a little crazy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and for leaving me comments about pregnancy. I really don't know that much, but I'm researching it so things are more true to reality, but please point out my mistakes so I can fix them. Thanks! I hope you guys like this chapter!

Ch. 8-Sudden Realization

About a month had passed since Hyde accompanied Jackie to her doctor's appointment. Things had mostly settled down around the Forman household, and among the group of teens that hung out in the basement. Jackie is sitting in Hyde's lap, and she now has a prominent baby bump. Hyde has his arms wrapped around her, and Jackie has a smile on her face. Eric and Donna are sitting on the couch with Fez and Kelso is sitting in the lawn chair. Everyone is sitting in silence, clearly bored, watching a rerun of Gilligan's Island.

"Guys this is boring. They're never getting off that stupid island." Eric whined.

"I know. Let's do something." Donna said.

"Let's go to the Hub." Kelso suggested.

Jackie's eyes light up at Kelso's suggestion. "Michael you're a genius."

The rest of the gang, including Kelso, looked at Jackie like she was crazy.

"You do know that you just called Kelso a genius right? The guy who doesn't know how hot dogs survive in the wild without eyes." Eric told her.

"Oh, whatever. I want food." Jackie demanded.

"I know her when she gets like this, it's best we do what she says." Hyde said in his Zen voice.

"Aww, is Hyde scared of little old Jackie?" Eric taunted.

"Shut your pie hole Eric, we're going to the Hub now!" Jackie growled at him.

"To the Hub everyone." Eric responded quickly.

Jackie smiled and everyone headed toward the door.

"She growled at me man." Eric whispered to Hyde.

"Forman, you never piss off a pregnant woman, especially if that person is Jackie." Hyde whispered back.

_She really is the devil, _Eric thought to himself.

Twenty minutes later the gang was sitting around a table at their other hang out.

"Steven, can you please get me some food while I go to the bathroom?" Jackie asked sweetly.

Hyde sighed. _I'm turning into Forman._

"Sure, what do you want?"

"A double cheeseburger, Coke, and fries with chocolate ice cream on them."

"That is disgusting." Hyde said with a grimace.

"It is delicious and you will order it for me!" Jackie ordered and marched to the bathroom.

"Whipped!" Kelso yelled.

Donna slapped the back of his head, "Dillhole."

"I've only got five more months of this crap. Then I don't have to do any more crap for her." Hyde responded.

Hyde got up and walked to the counter to order food for him and Jackie. Unbeknownst to him, a certain blonde had walked up behind him.

"Hi Hyde," she whispered into his ear seductively.

Hyde turned around, annoyed. "Kat."

"What are you doing?"

"Over throwing the government." He responded.

"Cool." She flirted back.

Hyde looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well bye." He told her.

"Hyde, you are the biggest bad ass in Point Place, and I'm the most popular girl in our grade."

"This I know."

"Well I've decided that I want to go slumming."

"Slumming?"

"Yeah, and you're the best choice. You're an orphan, you live in your best friend's basement, and you're a burnout. You're the perfect person for me to go to slumming with." She smiled flirtatiously and rubbed Hyde's arm with her hand.

"I'll pass."

Kat frowned but leaned in close to him and blew in his ear. "But we could have so much fun."

Hyde was really starting to get pissed off, but it was nothing to what Jackie was feeling at seeing Kat Peterson paw Hyde.

_That blonde slut! _

"Get off my boyfriend!" She yelled causing the entire crowd to look at her.

"Jackie?" Kat questioned.

"You stupid whore, get your cheap dirty hands off my boyfriend."

"I didn't know." Kat tried to reason with the incredibly pissed off brunette.

"Yes you did, you stupid skank." Jackie screeched and slapped her.

"Oww! You bitch!" Kat screamed and lunged for her.

Donna leapt in front of Jackie and punched Kat in the face.

"You can't fight pregnant women you dumbass!" Donna yelled.

"I didn't know she was pregnant, I thought she was just getting fat!"

"Uh!" Jackie yelled. "Donna hit her again."

Donna looked at Jackie like she was nuts then shrugged her shoulders and punched her again. Kat ran out of the Hub holding her nose.

"Thank you Donna." Jackie said sincerely.

"You're welcome."

"Steven, where's my food?"

Hyde chuckled and shook his head and brought their food over to the table.

"Mmm, this is so good baby." She cooed to him. "Thank you." She said and kissed him.

_That ice cream thing not a bad idea after all_. Hyde thought to himself.

"Aww," the gang responded.

"Get bent." Hyde told them gruffly.

When Jackie had finished her food, she turned to Hyde.

"Let's go home baby."

Hyde nodded and the couple left the Hub.

"This was so much better than watching Gilligan's Island." Kelso exclaimed.

Eric and Fez nodded their heads in agreement. Donna shook her head.

Jackie and Hyde walked into the Forman's kitchen.

"Oh Jackie, Steven, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk you about my birthing class I'm giving at the hospital. It starts next week. I'll go through everything, changing diapers, feeding, and Lamaze, sound good?" Kitty asked.

"Sounds great Mrs. Forman." Jackie nodded enthusiastically.

Kitty smiled at them. "Ok, I'm working another shift at the hospital but there's a casserole in the oven. You two kids have fun."

"A class to teach us how to be parents. Cool, but what the hell is Lamaze?" Hyde asked her.

"Deep breathing stuff to help with the pain."

"I think I can handle that."

"Good, because when I get in that delivery room I'm not going to be a nice person."

"I think I can handle that." He reiterated.

Jackie smiled at him. "Good, now you need to go take a shower."

"Are you going to join me?"

"No, you have Kat Peterson germs on you and you are not coming anywhere near my fun parts until you shower."

Hyde looked at Jackie with defiance but when he saw her with a determined look he realized she wasn't going to back down. He slumped his shoulders and sighed.

"Fine. I'll meet you downstairs. In my towel, still wet from the shower." He smirked as her face changed from determined to lustful.

"Hurry up Steven." She demanded.

"Yes dear," he said chuckling.

Hyde smirked at her once more and turned around, heading towards the bathroom. Jackie stood in the kitchen with a dreamy smile on her face, rubbing her stomach.

"Your dad's a great man. He's so caring and kind and great in b—bowling." She told her bump.

"Oh baby, what am I going to do? I love you and your daddy loves you. I wish I could say the same thing about me and your daddy. I love him baby."

_Oh my God, I love Steven Hyde! _

A/N: Ok so not a great chapter, I know. I've got better things coming I'm just trying to put some stuff in between before the angst comes. Anyway I hope you liked it, please leave me a review. Thanks!!! I've got a little one shot in the M section also, if you would be so kind as to check that out. Thanks!


	9. Baby Names and Parenting 101

A/N: Wow does anybody remember this story? I am so sorry about this update taking so long. My computer's been broken since the first week in December and I had finals which had my undivided attention. I was really hoping to finish this by now, but c'est la vie. Thanks to everyone for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading it, it means a lot. Enjoy!

Ch.9 Baby Names and Parenting 101

"Steven! We're going to be late for class!" Jackie yelled into her and Hyde's bedroom.

Hyde came out of the room putting on a t-shirt.

"We're teenagers. We're supposed to be late for class."

"Steven let's go now!" Jackie growled.

Hyde sighed and grabbed her arm leading her out of the basement. They sat in silence as Hyde drove the Vista Cruiser to the hospital. He parked the car and turned off the engine, but neither one of them made a move to get out of the vehicle. After a few more minutes Hyde turned to Jackie.

"Ready to learn how to be a parent?" he asked her jokingly.

Jackie smiled a little and nodded her head.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Plus I hear there's cookies."

"Thanks for coming with me Steven."

"I want to be here Jackie. Come on, let's go doll."

Hyde squeezed her hand and the two teens walked into the hospital. Hyde followed the signs and found the room in the maternity ward Mrs. Forman told him to go to. They entered the room and six pairs of eyes turned to them. Hyde squeezed Jackie's hand and pulled her against him. Mrs. Forman walked into the silent room.

"Hello future mommies and daddies. This is your crash course in parenting. I'm going to teach you all the basics, and I'm going to show you a video that will chronicle labor and delivery. Sound good?" Kitty asked.

All the couples nod their heads.

"Then afterwards we'll have refreshments and think about things." Kitty laughed.

Two hours later Hyde and Jackie were both holding dolls that had fresh diapers on them.

"I changed its diaper!" Jackie smiled proudly.

"Me too." Hyde said.

"So we can now change diapers, feed, and burp. We're doing pretty good." Jackie told him.

"We might just be able to handle this parenting thing." Hyde told her with a smirk.

"And now all we have to do is watch a movie and eat cookies and then we can go home." Jackie told him with a smile.

"And we can do that thing that got us here?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Maybe." Jackie told him teasingly.

"Alright everyone, I'm going to hit the lights and start the movie." Kitty told the class.

The lights dimmed and the TV screen lit up. Hyde and Jackie watched the movie with looks of apprehension and disgust on their faces. A loud scream is heard on screen and then a baby's cries are heard. The lights come on and Jackie and Hyde still have grimaces on their faces.

"Well, I bet all of you are wishing you had used protection aren't you?" Kitty questioned and laughed nervously.

The couples let out a few nervous chuckles but mostly stayed quiet.

"Well how about some cookies and punch?" Kitty asked.

"I don't think I can eat anything after watching that." Hyde told Jackie.

"Will you get me some cookies and punch while I go to the bathroom? Please?" Jackie asked him sweetly.

"Sure." Hyde said.

Jackie gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked toward the bathroom. Hyde went and went to the food, standing behind two guys talking.

"Some video huh?" The older man asked the guy he was talking to.

"I don't know what to think." the other man responded.

"First kid?"

He nodded.

"Don't worry. It's really not that bad. Just remember epidural. Epidural."

The other man nodded.

"Could be worse. You see those two kids here? What in the world? Have you ever seen anything like that? I wonder if that guy is even the father or not. You never can tell with girls like that. What did their parents teach them? I'm not going to let my kids end up like those two."

Hyde stood behind them, emotions changing from amused to pissed off.

"The kind of parents who teach their kids to be a man and talk to someone's face." Hyde told the two men.

They turned around, slightly embarrassed and looked at Hyde. Hyde gave the two a hard glare and stormed out of the room. He grabbed Jackie's arm and the two walked out of the hospital.

"Steven? Steven what's going on?" Jackie asked him.

_These people are total assholes. I can't tell her that. _

"I just really wanted to get you home." Hyde told her in his most sexy voice.

"Oh Steven." Jackie squealed and kissed him.

Later that night Hyde was sitting in the kitchen with Mrs. Forman.

"I'm sorry about the people in the class Steven. Do you two want to come back?"

"I don't know I'll talk to Jackie about it."

"Ok. Here's the book I promised Jackie. Good night sweetie." She told him and kissed his cheek.

Hyde walked down to the basement and sat on the couch next to Eric.

"Here you go Jackie." Hyde said, giving the book to her.

"Oh! The baby name book! Steven come read this with me!"

"You need a book on baby names?" Hyde asked her.

"Yes! We need to pick out a name for our baby."

"How about hellspawn?" Eric offered.

"Forman." Hyde warned.

"You need a strong name that has class like Michael for a boy and Bambi for a girl." Kelso said.

"I'm not naming my kid after you man." Hyde told him.

"And my daughter is not going to have a stripper name." Jackie added.

"Fine." Kelso sighed.

"In my country a child's name deals with nature. My mother's name in English means song of birds." Fez supplied.

"That's beautiful Fez. What does your name mean?" Donna asked him.

"He who plays with monkeys." Fez said with a smile on his face.

"Do you want our child to have a name like that?" Jackie asked Hyde.

"I already have a named picked out."

"And I told you our son was not going to be named Jimmy Paige Hyde."

"Give me the damn book then."

"Why don't you name your kid Luke? The greatest underdog/hero of our generation." Eric offered.

"Or not." Jackie and Hyde said in unison.

"What do you think of Lena? It means sophisticated." Donna said.

"It sounds too foreign." Jackie dismissed her suggestion.

"Claire? It means bright."

"No."

"Annabel? It means easy to love."

"Annabel. I like it. Annabel Hyde. What do you think Steven?"

"It's not bad. But what if it's a boy?"

"What if it's a girl?"

"We kind of agree on Annabel. What if it's a boy?"

"Fine. What about Steven Jr.?"

"No. What about Brando?"

"As in Marlon?"

"Brando Hyde?" Donna questioned.

"That's kind of a rough name for a kid don't you think?" Eric asked.

"Dylan." Hyde said in perfect Zen.

"Dylan?" Kelso asked confused.

"Dylan as in Bob Dylan." Hyde clarified.

"Steven, you know I don't like Bob Dylan." Jackie whined.

"I do."

"So do I." The rest of the gang agreed.

Eric walked over to the radio and turned it to the local station and turned the volume up. Subterranean Homesick Blues started to play.

"Look Jackie it's a sign." Hyde told her.

"Dylan Hyde." Jackie said aloud. "Ok."

"Ok?" Hyde, Eric, Donna, Fez, and Kelso all asked.

"Ok."

Hyde got up and kissed Jackie and sat in his chair with a triumphant smile on his face.

A/N: Sorry I know it's not very good but I hope you like it. It's going to get better. Thanks for reading. The song I mentioned is one of my favorite Bob Dylan songs so check it out if you don't know it.


	10. This Can't Be It

A/N: Wow another long period of time and no update. Sorry about that. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It makes me happy that there are still people enjoying this story. I really screwed with the timeline for the second season. I'm sorry.

Ch. 10-This Can't Be It

It was two weeks after the gang's trip to Vanstock. Kelso, much to everyone's dismay, had begun dating Eric's sister Laurie. Hyde and Jackie were still living in the basement by little odds and ends for the baby and arguing over the sex of the baby. Fez was still obsessed with candy and porn and wanted to have Halloween come around again. Donna and Eric were still dating and doing there mushy love things that caused Hyde to frog him every so often. Donna had confessed her love to Eric the night before, and Eric in true dumbass fashion told her that he loved cake.

"He said I love cake." Donna lamented to Jackie. "How do you respond to I love you with I love cake?"

"I don't know. Michael said it on our first date, but he also just wanted to do it." Jackie responded.

"What do I do now?"

"Just ignore it. Don't bring it up. He'll tell you when he's ready." _Unlike Steven_. _That's not fair. You haven't even told him yet. Shut up! _

"Donna how do you know you love Eric?"

"I don't know. He always makes me feel better, he listens to me, he's always there. I just love him. Why?"

"I think I'm in love with Steven."

"What do you mean you think? You two are having a kid together."

"Donna you are not naïve enough to think that two people that have sex are in love."

"Well no, but the way you two act around each other. It's obvious you care a lot about each other."

"We care about each other sure. But I think most of it is the baby. Before this we hated each other, and now everything is so messed up Donna."

"You really love him don't you?"

Jackie nodded her head sadly.

"Then what's the problem?" Donna questioned.

"He doesn't love me. And what if I tell him I do and he freaks. What if he can't handle it anymore, and what if he's only doing this because of the baby and sex?"

Jackie started crying after her last question. Donna was turn between comforting Jackie, kicking Hyde's ass, and laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

"It's ok Jackie. Everything is going to be ok. Hyde told you that he wanted to be with you right? To raise your baby together. He even turned down Kat Peterson and Pam Macey. No one turns down Kat Peterson and Pam Macey."

"That's true. So what should I do?"

"Tell him, when the time is right."

"Ok. Thanks Donna."

The two girls hugged and Donna bent down to Jackie's much larger baby bump.

"Hey Dylan or Annabel. How are you doing today?"

"You're such a girl Donna." Jackie told her best friend.

"Yeah, you're spending too much time with Hyde."

They entered the basement and took their usually seats.

"I don't want her hanging around her anymore Kelso." Eric said.

"She's my girlfriend and I love her." Kelso complained.

"No you don't." Everyone said.

"I like her."

"No you don't."

"I like doing it with her."

"Kelso if you're going to do it with my sister I'm not going to stop you, I'll highly recommend getting a shot of penicillin, but I won't stop you. Just keep her out of the bat cave!"

"Fine!" Kelso screamed in a huff and went upstairs to find Laurie.

"Who ate my last Hershey Bar?" Fez asked.

"I did." Jackie responded.

"You are only getting away with this because you are pregnant."

"Good to know Fez."

"I'm going to the candy store. Good day."

Fez left the basement in search of more candy.

Hyde smirked evilly at Eric. "Hey Jackie Mrs. Forman made some cake. Do you want any?"

"No thank you. How about you Eric? We all know you love cake." Jackie said sweetly.

"Funny. Your kid is the antichrist." Eric muttered and went upstairs followed by a laughing Donna.

"Now that was a double team burn." Hyde told Jackie.

Jackie smiled and snuggled up against his chest.

"You ok doll?"

Jackie nodded.

"You're being entirely too quiet."

Jackie rolled her eyes, but got a determined look. She lifted her head and gave Hyde a long, passionate kiss. After a few minutes she pulled away.

"I love you." She told him.

Hyde's face went blank. _She loves me? Me? She loves me? Holy hell! What am I thinking? I don't love her. I can't love her. Why me?_

"You don't have to say it back. I know you don't feel that way about me. I just wanted you to know."

With that Jackie leaned back up against Hyde's chest and put her head in his shoulder.

_Crap. _

A few days later and Jackie and Donna were standing at Donna's locker talking.

"He didn't say anything. I told him he didn't have to and he didn't say anything." Jackie said sadly.

"I'm sorry Jackie."

"It's fine. So what happened between you and Eric?"

"He told me he loved me."

"Good for you Donna."

"Thanks Jackie. Want me to walk you to class?"

"No thanks. I have to pee, and I don't want you to be late."

"Alright I'll see you at lunch in an hour."

"See you."

Jackie watched Donna disappear down the hall and walked into the girls' bathroom. She stood up flushed the toilet and then grabbed her stomach in pain.

_OWW! Oh my God! _

"Oww." Jackie screamed in pain. "Oww! Help!"

A girl in a cheerleading uniform came into the bathroom and found Jackie lying on the floor in pain.

"Jackie are you ok?"

"Julie help me. Find Hyde. Please! Ow!"

Julie nodded dumbly and Jackie screamed so loud she was sure the entire school could hear it. Julie ran to her Biology class.

"Hyde! Jackie's in trouble." She yelled, paying no mind to the teacher, trying to teach his class.

Without a word Hyde ran out of the room, followed by Eric and Kelso. He stopped when he heard Jackie's screaming. He tore open the door to find Jackie writhing in pain.

_Oh my God. What's wrong with her? _

"Jackie? Jacks are you ok?" he asked.

"No Steven, I am not ok. It hurts so much, make it stop."

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital ok?"

Jackie nodded her head. "Steven I think the baby's coming, but it can't come yet. It's too early."

"It's gonna be ok. I promise."

_I hope it's going to be ok. _

Hyde carried Jackie out of the school to the Vista Cruiser.

"Forman…" Hyde started.

"You don't need to drive, I'll drive you two to the hospital. Kelso you get Donna and Fez and meet us at the hospital." Eric said calmly.

Kelso nodded his head and went back into the school quickly. Hyde held Jackie in his arms as Eric drove quickly to Point Place General. He pulled up to the entrance and Hyde bundled up Jackie and brought her inside.

"I need help." He yelled at the nurse's station.

"What's wrong?" a young nurse asked him.

"My girlfriend's in a lot of pain. I think she's in labor."

"How far along is she?"

"Six and half months."

"Oh, ok. I need you to fill out these forms and I'll take her back to the exam room and get a doctor."

"What?"

"I'll do everything I can, but I need you to fill out these forms."

Hyde nodded and took the clipboard and reluctantly let the nurse take Jackie.

"Can you call Kitty Forman and tell her to come here?" Hyde asked in a small voice.

The nurse nodded. "Of course."

Hyde was still filling out the papers when Eric came into the waiting room.

"What's going on man?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. They want me to fill out all this paper work and they won't tell me anything."

"Hey man, it's gonna be ok."

Hyde nodded. _I hope so Forman_.

"Steven, Eric." They heard a familiar voice call.

Kitty appeared in front of the two boys.

"I just spoke with the doctor. Jackie's in labor. She's going to try and deliver the baby, but if things don't progress faster she's going to surgically take the baby out."

"They're gonna cut her open?" Hyde asked wearily.

"Only as a last resort. Jackie's doing fine, she should have the baby soon."

Hyde and Eric nodded their heads.

"Steven do you want to go back there with her?"

Hyde nodded and walked to Jackie's room.

Jackie was lying in a hospital bed, with a gown on. She is rubbing her bump in pain and has many machines hooked up to her.

"Hey doll."

Jackie smiled a little bit. "Hey. What's going on?"

"You're in labor." He said in perfect Zen.

"I know that. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, we're just gonna have the kid a little early that's all."

Jackie nodded. "Ok. You're not gonna leave are you?"

Hyde couldn't keep the shock and anger off his face. "Of course not! Do you really think I would do that?"

"Well I think you're gonna freak out."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok."

Hyde walked over to the side of the bed and took Jackie's hand. A nurse came into the room to check on Jackie. Jackie screamed as another contraction hit her.

"Oww! God damn it! This hurts!"

The only thing Hyde could manage to get out of his mouth was the one word he remembered hearing from the two men in the parenting class.

"Epidural!"

The nurse nodded and went to find a doctor. A few minutes later Dr. Patton came into the room.

"Jackie I know you're in a lot of pain, and I am going to give you some medicine, but with the baby being this early I don't want to give you a complete epidural, ok?"

Jackie nodded her head sadly.

"Ok, here's some medicine and you should start feeling it soon. I'm just going to check and see how far along you are ok?"

"Ok."

Dr. Patton looked under the sheet covering Jackie's lower body.

"You're dilated at six centimeters, you two are going to have a baby very soon. Jackie keep breathing and I'm going to check on you in an hour, and I think we'll be able to deliver your baby."

"Thanks doc." Hyde told her gratefully.

She nodded and walked out the door. Jackie squeezed Hyde's hand and leaned against him.

"Hear that? You'll be done in no time."

Jackie tried to smile and nod but couldn't. "Steven, I'm scared. Something feels wrong."

"You're just nervous doll, and in some pain. Everything's going to be fine."

An hour later as promised Dr. Patton came back and checked on Jackie.

"Well Jackie. You're completely dilated. Ready to have a baby?"

"Yes." Jackie said.

Two nurses wheeled Jackie out of the room and into a delivery room. Hyde followed, but made a quick stop to tell his friends and the Formans they were moving to another room.

"Ok Jackie breathe for me ok." Dr. Patton instructed.

Jackie nodded and breathed deeply.

"Ok on the next contraction I want you to push ok?"

Jackie nodded and when her contraction hit her she scrunched her body and pushed.

"Ok, stop. Good Jackie that was good. Do the same thing on the next one. Push!"

Jackie scrunched up her face and pushed again, screaming.

"That's it Jackie you're doing great. I can see the head."

"Really? Is it a boy or girl?" She asked.

"Right now it's just a head. Three more good pushes Jackie and you can meet your baby ok?"

Jackie nodded and scrunched her face, pushing as hard as she could and screaming.

"Ahh. Get this thing out of me!"

On her final push, Jackie's body went slack and a baby's cry is heard.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Patton said excitedly.

"A boy?" Hyde asked in a small voice.

He went over to the doctor.

"Five, five, five, five, one. It is a boy. He's so tiny. Jackie look at him."

Hyde looked at Jackie who had yet to say anything.

"Jackie?" he asked.

Jackie laid still on the hospital bed, unconscious.

"Jackie?" Hyde practically yelled.

"The baby's got a fever and a low heartbeat." A nurse called to Dr. Patton.

"What's going on?" Hyde asked concerned.

"We need you to step outside." Dr. Patton told him.

"What's going on?"

"I need you to step outside so I can make sure Jackie and the baby are ok."

"What's wrong with them?"

"Please leave."

"No."

"Someone get him out of here."

Hyde stood his ground but was ultimately escorted into the waiting room, where his friends and family were waiting for him.

"You can't do this! Tell me what's going on! Jackie!" Hyde yelled through the door.

A/N: I know that's a bad place to leave it. Sorry! I know that the labor is probably not true to life but I didn't have a lot of time to research it, and I really wanted to give you guys an update. Review and let me know what you think? Pretty please? I'll give you some "film." Thanks for reading!!!


	11. A Talk with Red and God

A/N: Hey anybody even remember this story? I read some of your reviews and you guys are so awesome to me. Thanks so much! I'm soooo incredibly sorry it took me this long to update, but I really hope you like the next few chapters. The updates will be much more frequent then before, I promise. I hope you like it.

PS Reviews inspire me and make me update faster.

Chapter 11-A Talk with Red and God

Previously

_Jackie laid still on the hospital bed, unconscious._

_Hyde stood his ground but was ultimately escorted into the waiting room, where his friends and family were waiting for him._

"_You can't do this! Tell me what's going on! Jackie!" Hyde yelled through the door._

"Steven, sweetie? What's wrong?" Kitty asked Hyde.

The rest of the gang looked at Hyde, asking themselves the same question, but never vocalizing it.

"Something's wrong Mrs. Forman. Something's wrong with Jackie and the baby and they won't tell me what." Hyde responded, panicked and worried. A way no one had ever seen him before.

"Oh my God Steven." Kitty rushed to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

For the first time Hyde accepted her hug with no complaints.

"Steven, I know this is hard, but the doctor will be out soon, and he'll tell you what's going on, ok?"

"They just expect me to wait? They kicked me out after seeing my son for ten seconds and now they expect to wait to tell me if I still have a son?" Hyde responded angrily.

"Steven it's the only thing you can do." Kitty told him.

"Whatever." Hyde said and sat down in a plastic chair, looking incredibly pissed off and worried.

At that moment Kelso came up to the gang with a can of Coca Cola.

"So what I miss?" He asked innocently.

"Jackie and Dylan are in trouble and no one will tell me why." Hyde responded in Zen.

"Kick ass!" Kelso screamed.

Everyone looked at Kelso with shocked faces.

"Not about Jackie and the baby, that blows. I won the pool." He responded with a goofy smile on his face.

Everyone rolled their eyes, but a pissed off Hyde leapt out of his chair and tackled him. Hyde rolled over so he was on top of Kelso punching him, unleashing all the anger he felt onto his dumb friend.

"Oww, my eye!" Kelso said.

Red and Eric went to pull Hyde up, but were interrupted by a voice by the delivery room door.

"Steven Hyde?" Dr. Patton asked.

Hyde jumped off of Kelso as if he had been scalded with hot water and ran to the door.

"Doc what the hell happened? Is Jackie ok?"

"Jackie is fine. She just passed out from exhaustion. She's awake now if you want to go see her."

"Yeah, that's great. What about the baby though?"

"The fever went down, but his lungs haven't developed very well, and he's really weak. We're going to keep him for awhile. That's all I can tell you." She said sympathetically.

Hyde nodded, and walked into Jackie's room.

Dr. Patton turned to walk away, but Red walked in front of her.

"What are the odds?" He asked urgently.

"I don't know what you mean."

"What are the baby's odds of surviving?"

"I can only talk to family."

"I am Steven's father and that baby's grandfather."

"I'm sorry. The baby has a fifty maybe sixty percent chance of survival. There's a chapel on the third floor. It couldn't hurt."

Red nodded and thanked her silently.

"So what's going to happen?" Eric asked.

"I don't know honey." Kitty responded.

While the gang sat worried about Jackie and Hyde, Hyde had sat down on Jackie's bed.

"Steven, I'm sorry I hurt the baby." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Jackie! Dollface, this isn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. These things just happen. Ok?"

Jackie sobbed again. Hyde grabbed her shoulders and pushed her head up to look at him.

"Hey look at me. This is not your fault. You did nothing wrong. Dylan's early and he's going to be here for awhile, but everything's going to be ok. I promise."

"Ok."

"You were amazing today, Jackie. I was so proud of you."

"Really? Thank you Steven."

"Jackie, I love you."

Jackie had a shocked look on her face.

"I love you too Steven."

After awhile Jackie went to sleep, and Hyde left the tiny room, and ran into the gang.

"Jackie's sleeping but Donna, Mrs. Forman will you stay with her so she doesn't wake up alone?"

"Of course." They said in unison.

"Where are you going Hyde?" Eric asked him.

"I'm going to take a walk and get something to eat."

They all nodded their heads accepting his answer.

Hyde walked out and around the corridor. He walked slowly with no destination in mind.

_Getting food. Like I could really eat anything right now. It's taking all I have not to bring everything I've eaten back up. _

Hyde walked around the hospital for ten minutes, and walked outside the parking lot for another twenty while he smoked cigarette after cigarette. When he had emptied the pack he walked back inside and continued his aimless walk. Hyde stopped walking when he came to the door in front of the chapel.

_Huh. What the hell? _

Hyde walked inside the chapel and noticed that there was no one in there. Hyde went in and sat down on a padded wooden pew. He looked at the book beside him.

_The Holy Bible. Yeah, ok. _

Hyde suddenly stood up and stormed to the make shift alter.

"Alright look God. I don't know if you're real or fake, if you control things or you sit around fucking with everyone's lives. You've given me a pretty shitty life if you do have any control over things. So you've never been there for me, and I never whined to you, in fact I've never asked you for anything so in my book that means you owe me one."

Hyde took a deep breath from the screaming he'd been doing at the ceiling.

"Jackie's never done anything to you, and that baby has never done anything. That baby means everything to Jackie."

Hyde took a pause.

"Jackie and Dylan are the only things I have. Don't take my son away from me! Do you understand don't take my son away from me!" Hyde yelled at the top of his lungs. He wiped his nose and rubbed away the tears that were in his eyes.

Hyde turned around and ran into Red's chest. Hyde looked at him and pulled him into a hug. Hyde stood emotionless and then put his arms around Red and gave him a hug.

"This is a bad situation, and I'm sorry this is happening to you. The doctors are doing everything they can, you have to have some faith."

Hyde slightly gasped at being called son, and squeezed Red a little tighter, Red hugged back and patted Hyde's back. The two men pulled apart and looked a little awkward.

"Now, Jackie's probably awake now, why don't we go back and see her."

Hyde nodded, and moved to walked towards the elevator.

"Oh and Steven, if you tell anyone about this my foot will be so far up your ass God won't be able to help you."

Hyde smirked and nodded.

"Yes sir."

Red nodded and pushed the button to the third floor.

"Thanks Red."

"You're welcome son."

Hyde smiled a genuine smile as the elevator's doors closed.

A/N: So I know it's been forever and you're all mad at me, and it was short, but please review. Please. Please? Thanks guys.


	12. Hyde's Son

A/N: I am so incredibly sorry for it taking me so long to update this, there is really no excuse, but I won't let it happen again I promise, and this time I mean it

A/N: I am so incredibly sorry for it taking me so long to update this, there is really no excuse, but I won't let it happen again I promise, and this time I mean it. I've had severe writer's block and a ton of school work, but here it is and I hope you enjoy it, and I'll have another update out soon. I hope people are still reading this story.

PS This is dedicated to everyone who reviewed this story, and everyone that still checks to see if I have updated it. You guys are the best.

Chapter 12-

Hyde walked out of the elevator and back into Jackie's room. He found Jackie still sleeping in the bed and Donna and Kitty sitting beside her in pink plastic chairs.

"Steven, we were starting to get worried about you." Kitty said.

"Yeah, Hyde are you ok?" Donna asked.

"I'm good." Hyde said with his Zen firmly intact.

"Steven, Red and I are going to take the kids home. Do you want to come with us?"

"I'm gonna stay here with Jackie tonight, Mrs. Forman."

"Okay sweetheart. I'll go get you some pillows and blankets."

Hyde nodded his head at her, sending her a silent thank you. Donna came up to him and opened her mouth to say something, but no words would come out. Instead she opted to just give him a hug, and told him goodbye. As Donna walked out the door Eric came in the room.

"How you doing buddy?" Eric asked him.

"How do you think I'm doing Foreplay?"

Eric knew Hyde would still be upset, but the use of his hated nickname made him smile.

"So we all went to the nursery and saw Dylan. He's great man, he looks just like you, he's got your fro and everything."

Hyde smiled at that. "I'm gonna have to get him so baby sunglasses so he can be the coolest kid in the sandbox."

Eric laughed again, happy to see his almost-brother seemed to be in a better mood. "Yeah he look great, we could probably find him a Zeppelin shirt to wear too."

"He would definitely be my kid then, and Jackie would hate it." He told Eric smirking.

"Has uh, has uh Jackie seen Dylan yet?"

"No we're going to go see him tomorrow after the doctor comes and looks over Jackie."

"Okay. Are you sure you don't want to come home?"

"I can't live Jackie here all by herself man."

"I understand. We're going to come back in the morning do you want us to bring you or Jackie any breakfast?"

"Sure that'd be great."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow man." Eric turned to leave but he changed his mind and pulled Hyde into a hug.

"Foreman what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm giving my brother a hug, he needs love and comfort right now." Eric said in his most sarcastic voice.

Hyde managed to get Eric's arms from around him and pushed him away. "You tell anyone about this and I'll kick your ass."

"I love you too Hyde." Eric replied a smile on his face.

Eric left the room, as Kitty came back in carrying some blankets and pillows. "Here you go Steven, this should do for now. I'll bring you and Jackie some food in the morning, ok?"

"Sounds good Mrs. Foreman. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kitty gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night son."

Hyde gave her a smile and sat down in one of the chairs with a pillow. He thought about it for a second and got up and laid down in the bed with Jackie. He pulled her close to him and smelled her hair. His eyes began fluttering and he heard familiar lyrics in the background.

_Hey you know it's gonna be alright. You know it's gonna be alright. _

_Well that's gotta be a good sign right? _Hyde thought to himself.

He shrugged his shoulders and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Hyde woke up slightly confused.

How much of the stash did I have last night?

The more awake he got the more the memories of the passing day became. Jackie, hospital, early Dylan, Jackie!

Hyde quickly woke up Jackie to make sure that she was still ok.

"Jackie baby are you ok?"

"Uh Steven. Why are you waking me up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine Steven, go back to bed."

"I'm not tired, I'm just going to go and see if I can find the doctor and if we can see our baby."

"Oh, my baby. Go find her now!" Jackie ordered.

"Ok doll," Hyde said with a chuckle.

Hyde went into the bathroom, and splashed some water on his face, and then went in search of the doctor. He walked through the halls, until he came to the nursery. He was surprised to see so many babies in there.

_I guess a lot of people had babies this week. _

He glanced around the room, but stopped himself. He was determined not to see his baby until he and Jackie could see him together. He took one more glance through the window and walked away. After about 20 more minutes of walking down the halls he finally ran into the doctor.

"Hey doc. Um, Jackie's up and we were really hoping we could see Dylan."

"Ok well let me go check on Jackie, and then I'll take you two to see your son."

The doctor and the teen walked down the hallways silently. When they got to Jackie's room, Jackie surprised them by having taken a shower and was dressed in sweat pants and one of Hyde's shirts.

"Good morning Jackie, I see you're doing well."

"Yeah, I feel ok. Can I go see my baby now?"

"Sure follow me."

The young couple followed the doctor to the nursery and saw their boy in an incubator. Jackie gasped.

"Is he ok?"

"He's doing really well actually. His lungs are getting stronger, and his fever is gone completely. We're keeping a watch on him. I can't officially say this, but I think he's going to be fine."

Hyde and Jackie both smiled at that. Jackie stuck her hand to the glass.

"Hi Dylan, I'm your Mommy, and this is your Daddy. You scared us, don't ever do that again."

Hyde smiled at Jackie's words, and put his hand next to Jackie's.

"Look at him Steven, we did it. We have a son."

"Yeah, it's pretty incredible."

"He looks just like you, especially with his afro."

"That's what Forman said too."

"It's true." Jackie smile again. "That's our little boy."

A/N: So I know that this is a weird place to leave it, but I like where it ended so please leave a review, and I will update soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
